


Grain of Sand

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: The first thing Gaara knew when he came back to himself is that someone was trying to kill him. As the Kazekage, it happened but these days it was rare for anyone to get past his ANBU.The second, was the Ichibi. And he knew something was Very Wrong.Gaara hadn't had the Ichibi in years. After all the time he'd spent with Naruto, he'd suspected something was wrong with his seal, but without the Ichibi he'd had to was to confirm it.
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Gaara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Grain of Sand

The first thing Gaara knew when he came back to himself is that someone was trying to kill him. As the Kazekage, it happened but these days it was rare for anyone to get past his ANBU.  
The second, was the Ichibi. And he knew something was Very Wrong.

Gaara hadn't had the Ichibiin years. After all the time he'd spent with Naruto, he'd suspected something was wrong with his seal, but without the Ichibihe'd had to was to confirm it.

When Gaara actually looked at who'd made the attempt on his life, his brain short-circuited.

Uncle Yashamaru.

The next thing Gaara knew, he was outside Suna - miles outside of Suna - without a plan.

He couldn't go back- he'd just killed Uncle Yashamaru ~~(again)~~ and he already knew what the fearful faces of the civilians would look like.  
He knew how the shinobi would try to kill him. How the sand would rise in his defense-

And the impossible barrier between himself and his siblings. Even after he'd met Naruto and begun to find hope in life-   
They hadn't truly relaxed around him until he'd lost the Ichibi.

He reached down into the sand with his chakra, reaching out-  
His reserves were lower than they had been not long ago, when he'd been an adult. He couldn't feel footsteps on the sand nearly as far out as he had been able to but he still reached far enough to find his pursuers.  
He pulled his chakra back, opening the sand and ducking into it to hide- wrapping it up so he couldn't see outside-

And when the ANBU arrived they paused for - a bit of water, perhaps?  
Suna hadn't had any good trackers by the time Gaara had become Kazekage. It stood to reason that they wouldn't have one unless he'd killed them between then and-

As they left, Gaara focused on the reality of the situation. His seal was probably faulty. As of now, there weren't many Fuuinjutsu Masters in the Elemental Nations.  
The Sannin were all of that caliber, but Gaara could remember that Orochimaru wasn't to be trusted. He'd lulled Sasuke to Sound and while he'd made him strong, he'd left a chakra imprint in Sasuke that had left him fighting for his own body by the end.  
Gaara was of the opinion that by the time the Snake Sannin had died, he'd regretted it, but not even Orochimaru could remove the seal.  
Tsuande was a medic and with her reserves, she'd be ideal but-  
She wasn't as good with seals as her other teammate. Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

He would have to find one of them. He could remember the strength of Tsuande, the way she'd pounded her enemies through buildings- her unstoppable conviction that she'd privately admitted to him was Naruto's doing-  
He hadn't gotten to meet Jiraiya. The man was supposedly the weakest of the Sannin, but an integral part of their team nonetheless. Records that Gaara had found as Kazekage said that he was the best with Fuuinjutsu-

  
And the most proficient of the three with Nature Chakra. He'd been the one to train the Fourth- Naruto's father-  
If he could only find one, the Toad Sage would have to do.  
Gaara reached out into the Sand again, searching again for pursuers-  
Nothing. He opened the sand and looked out across the desert. 

He had no idea which way to go to start his search.  
His shoulders fell, and he turned to the east.  
The Land of Fire was as good a place to start as any.


End file.
